Little Did They Know
by darkforest214
Summary: Lily and James ask Sirius over to ask him for an important favor. How will Sirius react to being asked to be their Secret Keeper? Oneshot, R&R please.


**Title:** Little Did They Know  
**Author name:** DarkForest214  
**Category:** Drama, Tragedy  
**Spoilers:** Books 1-5  
**Summary:** Lily and James ask Sirius over to ask him for an important favor. How will Sirius react to being asked to be their Secret Keeper? One-shot, R&R please.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_!  
**A/N:** Another one-shot inspired by my overactive imagination, late night television and a lack of sleep. Please read and review, and as always, if you review I'll try and R&R your stuff because I'm nice like that!

* * *

Little Did They Know…

Lily lay on the couch snuggled up against her loving husband James as the two watched their young son playing with a pile of letter blocks on the floor. James looked down at his wife and saw her smiling. "What're you thinking?" he asked quietly, smiling at her.

"Nothing," she said, her smile broadening.

"You're such a bad liar," James said as he suddenly started to tickle her.

Lily squirmed and broke free, "Yeah, well if I told you the truth you'd only make fun of me," she said as she stood and bent down to pick up her happily gurgling son. Baby Harry cooed at her and looked up at his mother with her own sparkling green eyes. She held him out at arms length while he kicked his legs playfully.

"Who wants to fly?" James asked as he stood to take up his son. Harry laughed and excitedly clapped his hands. "See Lils, we've got a young Quidditch star on our hands!"

"Like father, like son. It runs in the family, let's just hope he didn't inherit your pigheadedness too…" she said. Normally she would scold her husband for getting Harry all cranked up before bed but she decided to let it pass _this_ time.

James 'flew' young Harry around the room going up, down and taking sharp turns. Lily laughed and smiled as her husband and son circled the room without a care. "Catch the Snitch, ata boy Harry!" James kept saying.

Lily laughed again, _'If only life was always this simple, this peaceful.'_ But her thoughts were interrupted by the roaring of a motorbike shortly followed by a loud knock on their front door. Lily left the boys and answered the door.

"Lily, fancy seeing you here!" said their visitor with a wide grin as he scooped her up in an inescapable hug.

"Sirius Black I live here, who were you expecting to answer the door?" she asked after she managed to break out of his grip.

"That devastatingly handsome husband of yours, of course!" he laughed. "Although, he isn't half as handsome as myself," he added as an afterthought."

"You're just lucky we haven't put Harry to bed yet. I swear, Sirius if you would have woken him with that motorbike of yours… that thing will—"

"Get me into trouble one day?" he finished. "I know, that's why I only fly it at night," he said as he slipped past her and went down the hall following the sound of laughter.

Lily shut the door and paused for a brief moment, once more lost in her thoughts. _'Someday this will all be over and we won't have to worry so much about Harry's future…"_

"Lils! Lily come quick!" Sirius called out.

For a second Lily panicked. _'Has something gone wrong? Is Harry okay'_ she thought as she hurried toward the living room. James held the crying Harry at arms length as he and Sirius tried to calm him down and cheer him up.

"James Potter and Sirius Black what on earth did you do this time?" Lily scolded, straining to keep her voice level.

"Nothing, Lils. I swear," James said seriously as she took Harry and cuddled him against her. "We were playing when he got this funny look on his face and—"

"It's nothing that a clean diaper won't fix," she interrupted, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

Sirius laughed in relief. "Let me take care of that for you, love," said James as he took Harry from her arms and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Sirius, my old friend, as Harry's Godfather and my best friend I give you the honor of changing his pooey nappy!"

"Forget it, I'll do it," Lily snapped when Sirius made a face.

"That's okay, I'll take care of it," said Sirius. "It's been a while since I've spent some time with him," he said as he took Harry from his father's arms. "Whooo boy you do stink!" he laughed, tickling Harry's chin. "C'mon Pronglet, I'll tell you a story about your father and I during our school days," he said as he carried Baby Harry from the living room and upstairs to the nursery.

"See, I told you I'd take care of things," James beamed as he moved to stand next to his wife. Seeing her saddened expression he wrapped her up in a hug and she buried her head in his chest. "Don't worry," he said, reading her thoughts. "If anything happens to us he'll still have Sirius. Not to mention Remus and Peter…"

She looked up and gave him a half hearted smile. He brushed a stray strand of fiery red hair from her face and gently kissed her lips. "I just can't wait for this all to be over so we can raise our son in peace," she said quietly when they parted.

"I know," he said as he tightened his grip on her. "If anything ever happens to you two I don't know what I'll do."

"James, don't think like that," she said softly. "Albus said we have to remain positive to remain strong."

"I know, I know…but what if, _if_ something happens? I've loved you since the first moment I met you—"

"That much is clear," Lily said with a hint of sarcasm.

"And being the mother of my son only makes me love you more," he finished as if she hadn't interrupted. Lily pulled away enough to see his face and immediately recognized the look on his face. He would have another sleepless night unless she steered him away form his current train of thought.

"Sit down," she ordered him gently as she broke away from his arms and moved to stir the fire in the fireplace. When she joined him on the couch she curled up against him, using him as a pillow.

"What are you thinking, Love?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Remember that first day we met?" she asked quietly.

"Like it was yesterday. Why?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"First Year at Kings Cross Station. You showed me where Platform Nine and Three Quarters was," she said.

"I was very gentlemanly and let you go through the barrier first," said James, a smile tugging at his lips.

"And then you came crashing through behind me and nearly ran me over," she said without a trace of humor in her voice.

"You're not still mad at me for that are you? I said I was sorry!" said James, trying to sound innocent.

"Right before Sirius came over and slammed his trolley into mine," Lily snapped.

"In my defense I didn't know him then...and he apologized too," James said in his friend's defense.

"Ten years later at our wedding," said Lily accusingly while trying not to laugh.

"Well, he felt really bad about it," said James, his smile growing.

"Ah yes, those first two years were peaceful. It wasn't until your third year that you became insufferably annoying," said Lily.

"I made the Quidditch team, I was proud. I thought you would be too…"

"And poor Remus and Peter, caught up with the likes of you two," she said, indicating Sirius as well as her husband.

"Half the time the stuff we did was Moony's idea!" said James. "The other half of those time he tried to stop us, being a prefect and all," he added with a shrug.

"You were Head Boy!"

"And you were _my_ Head Girl," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Remember when I asked you out?"

"Which time?" she said sarcastically.

"The time you said 'yes.'"

"Of course I remember. I married you, didn't I?" she laughed.

"I've always wondered…Why did you finally agree?" he asked. She shifted and sat up to look him directly in the eyes and shrugged. "That's all I get? A shrug?!" he said, trying to sound offended.

She laughed and smiled, "I was kidding," she said. "I said yes because, despite myself, I found myself liking you. The way you always stood up for your friends. How you Sirius, Remus and Peter always stuck together. After a while I started liking the way you'd mess your hair up even further…all the little things you did that use to annoy me I found myself liking. It disgusted me. That and you were so damn persistent," she finished with a smile.

"Lils…" he started to say but she cut him off with a kiss.

"I loved how loyal you were… and, I guess in the end, it was Remus that convinced me to give you a chance," she said.

"Remus?" James asked, looking dumbfounded.

She nodded, "He told me how you annoyed your mates by constantly talking about me and most importantly how you were always there for him. He didn't give any details, but I knew why…" she said.

"You knew he was a werewolf _before_ he told you?" James asked, looking surprised.

"Don't act so surprised, James," she said. "After all, I was 'the brightest witch of our age.' I was able to piece it together… Every month the morning after the full moon he wouldn't be at any of his classes. And if he was he'd be trying to hide some injury of sorts. We studied together almost all the time…he almost told me once before I confronted him about it," she said, laying back down on her James pillow. "And one time I overheard you call him Moony. Put two and two together and you get—"

"Werewolf," finished James. "Moony really appreciated all the time you spent with him and the attention you gave him," he said with a hint of jealousy. "You were the only girl that would give him the time of day, let alone study with him. Padfoot and I were able to hold our own in classes but we weren't book crazy like Moony."

"Neither was Peter. I can't tell you how many times Remus and I tried to help him with his homework," said Lily.

"So, Miss Evans, what do you think?" said James as he picked Lily up off of him and turned to face her.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"Will you go out with a lowly goofball such as myself?" he asked.

"I don't know, Potter. Are you going to stop making a fool out of yourself?" she asked with an inward smile. How sweet, he remembered just how he had asked her.

"I could try," he said with a shrug as he leaned in closer to her.

"Then I guess I could give you a chance," she said. The only difference between then and now was that then he had nearly fallen out of his chair in shock, but now he leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

* * *

"You take after your father, oh Stinky One!" Sirius said to Harry as he laid him on the changing table. Harry looked up at him with a blank look on his face. _'Someday you'll understand just how much everyone that knows you loves you,'_ he thought. _'Although, right now I'm not loving the mess you made in your nappy.'_

"What have those two been feeding you, child?" he asked. Harry just gurgled and continued to chew on the toy Sirius had given him to distract him. "It would be easier to take you outside and hose you down!" he joked.

"There, all done," he said after a few more minutes of cleaning. "Blimey, it's backwards," he mumbled and Baby Harry giggled. "You'll be grown and on your way to Hogwarts before your Uncle Padfoot gets the hang of this," he said as he re-diapered Harry's bottom.

Five minutes later he held up Baby Harry and inspected his work. "Not too shabby, if I do say so myself. What do you think?" he asked. Harry blew a raspberry in response and Sirius laughed. "I'll take that as a 'Fine job, Uncle Padfoot, you're the best!'" he said. He never thought it odd that he talked to Baby Harry as if he was an adult. Sometimes they held entire conversations with each other as Harry ignored him for his toys.

"What story shall I tell you tonight?" Sirius asked as he sat in the rocking chair and cradled Harry in his arms. "How a about 'The Three Little Pigs and the Not So Bad Wolf?' No…to controversial, with Uncle Moony being werewolf and all…" he said. "Never mind those fairy tales. How about an original story from your father's schooldays…I know just the right one."

"It was a dark and stormy night – no really, it was – and the four of us were stuck with the rest of the Gryffindors in the common room _all_ night. Now your father was quite content to stare at your mother all night long, but I for one did not want to waste my night talking about red hair and green eyes. Not that I don't like your mother, don't get me wrong…but there were _other_ ways we could be spending our time.

'Earth to James? Come in James…' I called, throwing a small book at your father's head. Don't worry, it didn't hurt him…he's very thickheaded.

'What, Padfoot?' he said in an indignant tone as he peeled his eyes off of his 'Lady Fair' and _blessed_ me with his attention," he paused in his story to shift Harry in his arms and continued rocking. "You're heaver then the last time, even after that rather large deposit you recently made… What _have_ your parents been feeding you?

Right, on with the story. 'Boys,' I said. 'Let's not waste this perfect evening, let's have some fun!'

'But it's after hours, we're not supposed to leave the common room,' said your Uncle Moony. He was always the voice of reason, and still is!

'That hasn't stopped them before,' Uncle Wormtail pointed out.

'Right you are,' I said.

'Then let me guess what your plans are, Padfoot,' said your father. We always did think alike, him and me… Anyways, back to the story," Sirius' rambling prattle was working. With the combination of his soothing voice and the rocking motion of the chair Harry could scarcely keep his eyes open.

"'You want to wait until everyone has gone to bed then sneak out using my invisibility cloak and go down to the kitchen,' your father said, a bored expression on his face.

'Boy, great minds think alike!' I said.

'No,' said your father. Here I thought he was calling himself stupid, but he had an explanation. 'That's what we did the last time we went out after hours…'

'And the time before that,' added Uncle Wormtail.

'And the time before that,' added Uncle Moony

'And the—'

'All right, I get it. What is it that you suggest then, Prongs?' I said.

'I don't know,' he shrugged. 'Your idea is fine with me…'

'Then why were you complaining?!' I said.

Moony jumped in before things got too messy and said, 'I have a better idea.' We all looked at him in a surprised manner because it was a rare occasion that Moony suggested mischief," Sirius paused once more to check on Harry. He was fast asleep and only drooling slightly. "Maybe I'll finish some other time, Pronglet," he said sweetly and quietly as he stood and placed Harry in his crib. Sirius had to pry his shirt from Harry's tiny fist before he could stand up. "Good grip, child. You'll make a fine Quidditch player someday…"

Sirius then sat back down in the rocker to relive the story he had begun to tell his young Godson.

_"What do you have in mind, Moony?" James asked._

_Remus just smiled and said, "Just wait, you'll see…"_

_James and Sirius exchanged a look. Some of their better plans had come from the studious and quiet Remus Lupin._

_Shortly after everyone went to their dorms James went and got his invisibility cloak. Once they were all covered up they quietly snuck out of the common room. "Where to?" Sirius asked._

_"Astronomy Tower,"_

_"What?" both James and Sirius said as one._

_"Trust me," was all Remus had to say._

_When they got to the top of the tower they stood in the protected, arched doorway out of the rain. "It's the best place to watch the lightning. We may not be causing trouble, but it's still interesting to watch," said Remus._

_"Wow Moony, you're right," said James as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky._

_"This is pretty impressive," said Sirius. And together they stood huddled in the doorway silently watching the lighting show._

It was the simple, peaceful moments like this that Sirius found himself remembering the most as times became more stressful and dangerous. Oh he and his friends had done some dangerous and stupid things in their youth, but the quiet, calm moments where what he needed now to soothe his mind.

Positive that Harry was asleep Sirius stood and stretched before going back downstairs. When he came upon the kissing couple he laughed. "Harry's too young for you two to be making a little brother or sister for him," he teased.

At the sound of his voice Lily broke away and blushed. James grinned nervously and ran his hands through his hair as Sirius came around and sat down in a nearby armchair. "You know I'm just kidding," he laughed lightheartedly.

"Is Harry asleep?" Lily asked, having recovered from her initial embarrassment.

"All cleaned up and sleeping soundly," Sirius said with a grin. Then he got serious. "Why did you two ask me to come over? Not just to change his nappy and put him to bed, I'm guessing…"

"Correct, we wanted to…" Lily paused and James took hold of her hand for support, "we wanted to ask a favor of you."

"A big favor," said James solemnly.

Normally Sirius would have joked and said "Need me to take care of Harry while you two have some _alone_ time?" But serious times call for serious comments. Instead he said, "Sure thing, James. Anything for you, you know that."

"We've been talking with Dumbledore a lot lately, and he thinks it would be best for ourselves and Harry if we went into hiding," said James, giving his wife's hand another squeeze.

"Are you—?" Sirius started to ask, but he couldn't bring himself to form the words. James and Sirius never ran and hid from obstacles, the only times they had hidden was so they could witness the result of their pranks. Marauders don't run.

"We're seriously thinking about it," said James, avoiding eye contact with his old friend.

"I'll support whichever choice you make," said Sirius reassuringly as he leaned forward and sat on the edge of his chair.

"We have to keep Harry safe," Lily said calmly. "In the end, he's the reason we've decided to take Dumbledore's advice."

"He's offered to help us perform the Fidelius Charm," said James.

"He also offered to be our Secret Keeper," said Lily.

"That's great, he's the best person for the job," said Sirius.

"Except we told him we have someone else in mind," said Lily.

"Who? Oh…you don't mean…but I—"

"You're _perfect_ for the job, Sirius. You were my best man at our wedding, you're Harry's Godfather, you were like a second son to my mother and most importantly, you're like a brother to me. You're more than just my best friend," said James. "I would do anything for you because I know you would do the same for me."

Sirius had a shocked and confused look on his face. "James, Lily, I don't know what to say…I…I'm honored really I am, but—"

"But what?" James interrupted.

Sirius had thought of this. He knew the Potters were facing ever-growing danger. But choosing him to be their Secret Keeper instead of Dumbledore? As honored as he was he didn't believe himself to be their best choice. "But why me?" he finished quietly, speaking more to himself than to James.

"You're not that thick…" said James.

"But haven't you been listening to the rumors?" Sirius asked.

"What rumors?" said Lily sarcastically. "The ones that say you're spying on the Order for the Dark Lord?"

"We know that's not true. I especially know that. You never did care much for that lot. That's why you moved out at sixteen and spent the rest of our summer holidays at my house," said James. "I know you wouldn't go back to a life in which you were miserable… Even old Mad-Eye Moody discredits those rumors," he added as an afterthought.

"I know, but I'm the obvious choice—"

"We don't want anyone but you," said Lily calmly interrupting him.

"Remus trusted you with his secret. Let us trust you with ours," said James.

"He may have trusted me with it, but because of me that slime ball Snape found out and nearly died. I regret exposing Remus, but his secret wasn't…you're putting both your lives and Harry's into my hands," said Sirius.

"We know you wouldn't do anything to harm him," said Lily.

"We also know you would do anything in your power to protect him," said James.

"You're absolutely right," said Sirius, glancing from one stern face to the other. "And that's why I'm going to have to decline…" The words were hard enough for James Potter to hear, but it hurt Sirius worse to say them. His heart ached as James glared at him and Lily stared in disbelief. "Please hear me out," he said quietly. "I am your obvious choice. If Voldemort has marked you for death nothing and I mean _nothing_ will stop him. I have faith that you will remain safe as long as you don't pick me." James still stared icily at his old friend. He had never expected something like this. "You go into hiding and the first person they'll come to is me. They aren't afraid to use unforgivable curses as we all very well know. Look at Frank and Alice. You don't want Harry to end up like poor, young Neville do you? Alone and without his parents…"

"The Longbottoms are a different story," said James, his voice calm and smooth but Sirius recognized the slightest hint of fear. He was getting through to him. Good.

"Look, pick Remus, or Peter, or go with Dumbledore. But whoever you chose, I don't want to know," said Sirius, hoping his speech was enough to convince them. "If I were you, I'd go with Peter. He practically worships you…nobody would ever expect him…"

James looked to Lily who looked down to the floor as a tear slid down her cheek. He looked back to Sirius and nodded.

"Good, I'm glad you understand…" said Sirius.

"But what will you do?" James asked quietly. He felt an odd sense of remorse at the fact that his best friend had just declined a position of honor and trust.

Sirius shrugged, "If things keep going the way they are I might have to go into hiding too…"

"I guess this is goodbye then," said James, his voice thick with emotion. He let go of his wife's hand and stood to hug his friend.

"Don't worry mate, I'll see you when this is all over," Sirius said as he stood, the same emotional thickness in his voice.

"You're the best friend a guy can have," James said, fighting back the lump in his throat. Sirius could only nod, he looked to Lily and knelt down in front of her.

"There, there, don't cry. This isn't goodbye forever. You'll see my handsome face again," he said trying to lighten her mood and make her smile.

"I'll miss you too, you arrogant, pompous git," she said, laughing around her tears.

"You forgot annoying," James said helpfully.

Sirius smiled and hugged Lily. "You take care of him for me, him and Harry," he whispered in her hear.

"Of course I will," she said, choking back another wave of tears.

"Tell little Harry I love him," Sirius said when he broke away from Lily's grasp and stood to leave. The Potters followed him out to the entranceway and stood in the doorway arm-in-arm as Sirius mounted his motorbike. "This isn't really goodbye after all. We'll see each other again soon enough," he said.

"Padfoot, just behave yourself, okay?" said Lily.

"For Harry's sake, if not for mine," added James.

Sirius nodded, unable to say anymore, and started the motor. With a wave he was off and flying high over Godric's Hollow. He fought back tears as he headed off into the night.

Little did he know that after this night, the next time he would see his best friends and their son would be at the destroyed remains of their home. The next time he would see Lily and James would be at their own funeral and the next time he would see Harry would be after nearly thirteen years in Azkaban. Little did he know…


End file.
